Talk:Battery Ditto
Ledian and Traipinch were in the concept art for Generation 1, your argument is invalid. SMEWWOVISION WEPWACES TEWWOVISION?! 23:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, the original names for Houndor and Houndoom are Delvil and Hellgar, respectively. Thus, your theory is shot down even further. SMEWWOVISION WEPWACES TEWWOVISION?! 02:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It's a story, not an arguement or a theory, I don't see why you feel the need to flame on someone's work which was written for fun and not as a subject for debate. IanCanadian55 21:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Dude, it's IN THE THEORY CATEGORY. Plus, it actually '''states outright' that all breedable Pokemon after the original 151 are the results of mutated Ditto crossbred with G1 Pokemon''. It's kind of stupid to try and deny what we can ACTUALLY SEE FOR OURSELVES ON THE ACTUAL PAGE. *braces for the whiteknight to frantically edit those bits out rather than admit error* Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 16:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) In response. As the author, perhaps I should clear a few things up. Firstly, thanks to all who edited to fix grammar, spelling, or general waffling that didn't need to be included. Now in direct response: I'm sorry if I offended you by basing the story on what pokemon were actually '''featured in the 1st and 2nd generation rather than just concept art for them. And I'm sorry if the concept that I used the names that the pokemon were '''actually given in the English translation of the 1st and 2nd gen games made you have so much of an aneurysm that you had to go away for a few hours to research my faults before commenting again. Gosh, I'm just the worst. But it gets worse still, where I didn't actually intend for it to be put into Theories. Someone else put it in there. So if working on your logic, (which seems to be intentions and things that could have, but didn't happen) my story would not have featured in the theories section of the wiki, you wouldn't have got angry and felt the need to research deeply into the topic to report back to me and you wouldn't have come across as a flaming child. Outcome being you wouldn't have commented anyway. Whereas if we work on my logic, that which actually happened, my story was placed into a category where it probably belongs, but was not intended to go. Your statements would be valid, but they would be meaningless as you have misunderstood what was included in the 1st and 2nd gen games and what '''was considered '''to be in the 1st and 2nd gen games. As it stands right now, you both come across as an angry kid with a meaningless argument. Traipinch didn't feature in gen 1 or 2, and Houndour and Houndoom were not christened Delvil and Hellgar. "Your argument is invalid" BeviSiwel 22:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC) What's with all the flamewars here, people? Yes, this is not what happened in the games or canon. Primarily because this is a story written on the internet that deviates from the original source. I challenge you to find a creepy pasta that doesn't do that. Anyway, this is a really good story you have here. I can only think of one major complaint, which I think is a bit of a blow to the intro of the story. I'm positive people would know pokemon could breed, as an Arcanine mounted the Houndoom. I'm pretty sure people would realize that pokemon made babies, especially considering the fact that Pokemon were around for as long as humans, or something like that. However, that could be fixed with a few simple edits of the story. I won't do them, though, as the author should be the one to determine if an edit to the story itself is needed. Despite that, the story was very interesting, a new perspective on the new generations. Keep up the good work.JonathanBlack 20:59, May 25, 2012 (UTC)